


Love Is The Glue

by Rosemarie42



Series: Love doesn’t hurt you, it heals [2]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fae Stiles, Female Stiles, Female Stiles Stilinski, Magical stiles, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarie42/pseuds/Rosemarie42
Summary: Stiles and Derek are together and happy with their two kids, but old enemies and betrayals are just around the corner. An unknown person wants their pack for themselves they must figure out who is enemy and who is friend in order to survive.





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of love doesn’t hurt it heals series, updated on a Wednesday.

“Allison”

“She heard you yesterday”, Stiles nods

“I’m just glad she took the time to listen and her seeing Scott raise his hand to me bought it home, she told me before if he would do it to me the Alphas Mate imagine what he would do to their child. I’m just glad she found the courage to leave him. She asked me to be there when she asked him for a divorce that’s why she was at the café, and Jordan was there to protect her as the law and witness if he went crazy”.

“Scott for his crimes alone for betraying his kind, will be killed. Not to mention I’ve the right to kill him for threatening you I told Allison he has to die”.

“Issac is her mate, I think them seeing each other for the first time helped swayed her decision, she’s asked me to turn her before the baby is born. She wants to feel that intense connection with Issac, and to know what it feels like to feel the deep love he will have for her. I told her as she has couple months left till she gives birth to let the dusk settle with Scott.

Two days later Derek killed Scott the message needed to be sent you don’t touch his wife and live. The council who came for another reason took the body away. They kept the death quiet Gerald didn’t know Scott was dead or where he was and Stiles and Derek wanted it kept that way.

Two months later Allison was turned and she gave birth to a child name James Lahey a month later., she married Issac couple months after Scott’s death. Unlike Stiles who took her time with Derek after she left an abusive relationship, she just wanted to get married as soon as possible to Issac. Stiles had persuaded her to take up counselling. Mellisa understood her son had to die, it turned out her husband was abusive to her as well and was in prison.

A year pasted and there were rumours the council members were being slaughtered and a group of Alphas were responsible. The Hale Pack were training nonstop “Derek if the Alpha Pack come for us, we have to think about the smaller packs near us. We can’t say we’re untouchable and it’s not our concern. We have a duty to make sure those bastard don’t survive. There are council members in training who have been training to take over from the council. As Fae I’m privileged to know that information only few are aware of that”.

“We’ll fight when they get here, how’s Mum?”

Stiles look out the kitchen door into the backyard to see Noah climbing over Talia and Ella and Emily in the pool. “Happy, Noah is climbing all over her and she seems happy”.

“The anniversary of dads death is coming up, its hard for all of us but it’s especially hard on her losing her mate like that”.

“We should go visit Peter for a week, Erica would be fine being in charge of the pack”.

“That’s a good idea Stiles, I’ll phone uncle Peter”.

Two days later they got to the adjacent Hale Pack. Stiles look around at her old hometown it looked prosperous, there were coffee shops and lots of ma and pop stores selling everything from household items to knitting needles. Peter had transformed it from a just surviving town to a town with a booming economy. They drove to the Apha’s House

Peter had built a new Pack House for his pack and family and tore the old one down. “Peter, this is amazing”, Stiles and the remaking Hales walk through the front door into a spacious living room to see several large white sofas, a large screen tv on a wall facing the sofas and a very large coffee table between the tv and sofas and light brown rugs, the room was decorated in a mixture of creams, whites, and different shades of light browns. 

“I’ll show you all where you’re staying, follow me”, everyone follows Peter. Stiles and Derek were shown to a room with a massive bed. It had light grey walls. Light grey bedside tables with lamps in a darker greyer colour. The bed frame was white and the sheets were a very light blue. They put down their suitcases and walk to a door assuming it was a closet but it was a bathroom with marble tiles and a big clear glass shower. 

“Uncle Peter this is amazing”.

“Thank you Derek, Ella’s room is next door on the right and and the kids room is through here”. He opens a door to see an adjoining room with twin beds. “I knew you would want them close to you”.

“Thank you Peter, it was very thoughtful of you”. Stiles hugs him, “This town is amazing it’s nothing like what I remembered”.

“I had meetings upon meetings with this town when I moved here, Joshua beat down his pack, I lift them up. Once they knew I wasn’t a tyrant and wanted this pack to succeed, this pack found something it was lacking Pride. Come down when you’re ready I’m going to show the others to their rooms”.

Stiles and Derek unpack their stuff and go into the kids room to see Ella putting Noah and Emily clothes into drawers and the wardrobe. 

“Ella curtsy to Stiles and Derek “I’ve place wards around their rooms your highnesses”. Ella always curtsy to Stiles and Derek when it was just them or if Peter and Talia was in the room.They were royalty and the king and queen demanded it.

“Thank you, I’ve assumed you have done your room as well Ella”,

“I have your highness”.

“Let’s go down and get some drinks and nibbles”, says Stiles. They all walk downstairs, “Come on there is drinks for the adults and for the younger kids. Lunch should be ready in half an hour I thought we could go for a swim later in the pool”.

Peter leads them to the kitchen which was very big with top of the line burners, stainless steel fridges and quartz work tops. Stiles places Emily on a chair at the table in the kitchen and holds Noah in her arms. “Mama can I please have some apple juice”. 

“Of course baby girl”, Peter opens the fridge and takes out a carton of apple juice and pours it in a class for Emily. Derek takes it to Emily. “Thank you papa”.

“You’re welcome sweetie”.

“Talia why don’t me you, Cora and Laura go shopping tomorrow”. Talia starts crying Derek, Cora and Stiles hug her”.

“I miss him so much”.

“Grandma what’s wrong?” Talia turns to Emily “I miss your grandpa David”. 

“If he’s in heaven he’s in a nice place, he’s not unhappy or sad”. 

She walks up to Talia who picks her up and she wipes her grandmother tears.”Please don’t cry and she starts crying.

“Mama, grandma is sad”.

“I know baby, sometimes when we’re sad we cry it makes us feel better. Grandma is sad because tomorrow is the anniversary of your grandpa going to heaven sweetie, And he’s not here anymore”.

“I like to watch a film when I’m sad or read a book. Grandma would you let me help you not be sad”. 

Talia looks at Emily ok sweetie after lunch ok”.

“Ok”. Everyone wipe their eyes and lunch was served it consisted of hoagies, salads, fruits and one of Talia’s favourite dishes Gazpacho soup they all eat and talked about things they were going to do while in Bakersfield. And Derek was happy to see his mother had calm down some what.

After lunch Emily insisted on reading Talia a book called The tiger who came to dinner, then she insisted on her gran choosing one of her DVD’s to watch. Talia choose Cinderella she remembered David telling her it was one of his favourite book and film as a child. 

Everyone spend the rest of the day hanging around just chilling making sure Talia felt ok. Stiles and Derek left the kids with Ella and went exploring in Bakersfield. They were having a drink in a new coffee shop in town when Derek started the conversation he wanting to with her. “Have you though maybe we will see your ex Mathew?”. 

“As far as I know Mathew has at least another year on his sentence for the hostage situation he caused with his father, besides with how your mother is I don’t want him near her. It hurts her losing him every year but for some reason this year is proving especially difficult for her”.

Stiles look at Derek, “Hopefully when Laura and her family get here, you and her and Cora can talk to her. Maybe it’s more than just missing your dad”.

“Maybe, what ever it is, she must know we will always be there for here”.

“Is it weird being back here with your own family Stiles?”.

“Not weird, nice this town doesn’t hold great memories for me, now I get the chance to change them into great memories”.

Derek get a text from his uncle Peter saying get back here as quickly as you can.


	2. A Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek hear bad news and meet someone new

They hurry back to Peters house to see Laura and her husband and son. “Hey Laura long time no see”. Stiles hugs her “What’s going on it sounded urgent on the phone”. 

“Mathew has been released he’s due back here tomorrow. Did you know he has a pregnant mate who he married while he was in prison?”.

“Wow she knew he held people hostage and likes to hit woman and she not only married him but got knocked up by him”. Stiles give Derek a look that says wtf when she finished speaking.

“He has smelling problems how can we be sure she’s mated to him?”

“Derek raises a good point, is she a wolf or magical and can feel the intensity of the mate bond or did he tell her they were mates?. Because if it’s the latter he could easily have lied.

Peter shakes his head they have mated, “They smell like mates and she’s magic”.

“He’s suppose to still be in jail and as his Alpha how were you unaware he was coming out?, they are taking the piss having him come out sooner than he’s supposed to, mum call Erica, Lydia and Boyd let them know that Mathew will be freed tomorrow. We don’t know who he met and interact with in prison are what’s being planned unless you want us to go back home today”.

“I will not let that man run me out my brothers house and his territory” Talia looks determined. 

Peter look around the room “The only people that can free him like that is the council but no one from there has reached out to me. It was someone from the jail that called me. Mathew is a member of my pack I have to take him in, his wife is quite nice she comes from the pack Julie was born in”.

“He’s had the counselling at least that’s something”, crumble Stiles.

“Where is he staying?”, ask Derek 

“His wife Natalie is staying in the pack house as she’s pregnant, he will stay in her room till I’m satisfied he can be alone with her in a house by himself and won’t hurt her”.

“I get it, he’s going to know that living with other wolves, they can hear and smell what’s going on around them so the minute he put his hands on Natalie he will be found out”, says Stiles.

“Someone get Natalie in here”, shouts Talia, Peter calls one of his men and tell them to bring Natalie to him. When Natalie comes in everyone gasp she looks so much like Stiles, she was five foot ten, brown hair and bluee eyes. 

“Stiles except for the blue eyes she could be you, she even has your moles. You could be twins”

“Something weird is going on, this isn’t a coincidence, not to mention it’s creepy that she looks like me. Julie would know her and she never mentioned anything about the marriage or her looking like me. And Peter doesn’t seem to realise the resemblance between me and this woman he would have said something to us”.

“You need to get in touch with your grandparents as soon as possible”.

“I’ll do that now”.

“So Natalie how long have you been living here”, Natalie looks at Stiles fearfully then the fear is replaced by something Stiles couldn’t quite workout.

“Just a week, the alpha and Luna and everyone has been so nice to me”.

“So how did you and Mathew meet?”

“We met five years ago and got married quickly then he was arrested. “She’s not really answered the question”.

“I know Derek but there is something about her, I don’t know why but I trust her completely, she’s not answering the question but is side stepping the question”.

“Oh shit, she’s a fae, we need to find out what the hell is going on”.

“Nana will be here soon”. Stiles look at Natalie who was smiling at her “Hello sister”, she heard telepathically. 

Stiles looks shocked Laura looks at her “Stiles are you okay, is it seeing him again?”.

“I’m just a bit overwhelmed that’s all, I know how hard it is for all you guys having to see the person who is part responsible for your fathers murder”.

“We’re a strong family, we will get through it like we do everything else, that bastard will not be allowed to tear us apart”. 

“Have I told you how amazing you’re”, Laura laughs “Once or twice.

“I’m starving let’s go eat and the kids would love a swim in the pool”

“Food is ready Stiles, I believe Ella is feeding Noah and Emily as we speak. Everyone follows Peter into the dining room. Natalie doesn’t leave the room Stiles and Derek stay behind with her. “Peter start without us, we’ll be there in a bit”, shouts Stiles.

“Let’s go into Peters study”, Stiles stops when she sees Julie coming up behind her. “Julie is something wrong?”. She laughs “No just want to put on my bikini before we eat”.

“Why don’t you eat first and I’ll help you pick a cute one”, Julie looks at Stiles. “Okay”, she walks back into the direction of the kitchen. “Still don’t trust that b”, mutters Stiles under her breath.

Stiles, Derek and Natalie walk into Peter’s study. Stiles opens her hand and a device appears in her hand. Derek shakes his head, suddenly a pop is heard and stiles grandparents appear in the study.  
Edward and Tabitha look at Natalie in shock, “Claudia had twins”.

“Hey nan, good to see you again”. Stiles looks at her grandparents with a mixture of hurt, and betrayal showing on her face.”You know I had a sister and didn’t tell me”. She starts to cry Derek puts his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder.

Edward looks at his wife, she nods her head “We only found out about Rose when the spell was lifted off of you. Your mother hid her, I gather your father wasn’t the best husband he could be”.

Natalie taps Her sisters shoulder, Stiles lifts her face off of Derek and look her right in the eye, “mum told me about you, she use to come and visit me, she gave me to someone from the spring court to care for me till I came of age, I was shown how to use my magic, I fell in love with the Prince there and we got married and we’re having a baby together”.

“Hold up you’re married twice?”, ask Stiles

“No I’m not married to your scumbag ex, he thinks we’re, Ive been keeping tabs on you from afar. When I found out he was hurting you I wanted to kill him, but my husband reminded me we have a kingdom to rule and people who depends on us. So I took the sense of smell from Mathew and every male In Joshua’s bloodline, he was never going to smell magic on you if I could help it”.

“I changed some people’s memory so Julie thinks she’s knows me from I was a child, to her I don’t look like you, I look nothing like you. To everyone else that’s blood Hale they see the real me. Except Peter as I didn’t know if he could be trusted at first We’re twins. You’re meant to take over from our grandparents I was meant to rule by my husbands side as queen one day in our court. I had a good childhood, Mum said the fates told her this was our fate”.

The sisters embrace each other “I’ve a sister, I’ve always wanted a sibling you know”, Natalie wipes Stiles tears away. Something big is going to happen I’m here to make a treaty with the winter court”.

“I think it’s safe to say that treaty is a sure thing”, laughs Stiles “This is my husband Derek by the way”.

Natalie hugs Derek, “Thank you for loving my sister and treating her well”.

“She deserves to be treated like the queen she one day will be.” Quick question direct answers only Natalie yes or no answers only.

“Are you a shapeshifter?”

“No Derek”.

“Are you lying about being Stiles Sister?”

“No”

“Stiles talks about her mother’s favourite book what was it?”

“Great expectations”, Derek looks at Stiles and her grandparents who nods at him.

“Are you here to cause damage to or hurt Stiles in anyway?”

“No”.

“Did someone sent you to spy on us to take us down?”

“No”

“Is Mathew really your husband?”

“No”

“Do you love him or have ever love him?”  
“No”.

Stiles hold on to Derek to stop him asking the next question, “Did you have a happy childhood?”

“Yes Stiles”.

“Did you know our grandparents when you were younger, there was a slight hesitation then “No”.

“Why the hesitation Natalie?”, ask Stiles.

“I saw them a lot from afar when they visited the spring court, but made sure they didn’t come in close contact with me, you know we can sense each other through familial magic signature”.

“Is there things you’re not telling me?”

“Yes”

“Why Natalie?”

“To protect you”.

There is a knock on the study door, Derek opens it to see Laura smiling at him “The Food is getting cold, you guys coming are what?”

“Actually Laura can you come in here a minute will you please” says Edward. Laura enters the study and closes the door. “We need to tell you something but need a blood oath from you to do so”. Laura looks nervous but put out her hand Edward performs the oath and all the faes in the room hold on to her and strings of gold and yellow appear. Do you consent of your own free will for this oath to happen”, ask Edward.

“I do”, replies Laura they tell her about Derek being fae, who Natalie really is and about her fake marriage to Mathew and the fake mating smell that was created, then finish the spell. Laura, Derek and her sister go to eat but whispers to Cora and the other blood born Hales about going to the study to see Edward. Where they’re also filled in about Mathew and Natalie. Edward and Tabitha disappear and everyone find themselves at the table eating.


	3. Reminiscing

After Dinner is over Natalie puts her head down and says very meekly “I’m going to my room, I’ve a lot to do before Matt comes back tomorrow”, then she leaves the room. 

“It’s very brave of you to have her at the table with us, but then again she didn’t do anything it’s that husband of hers at fault”, says Julie.

“We can all agree Mathew is at fault, coming back on the death anniversary of the persons death you cause is just so tacky”.

“Do you realise if he puts a foot wrong tomorrow and I kill him the law is on my side”

“Baby let’s try not to plan a murder at the table ok”.

“Ah Derek you’re no fun, un Derek please pass the bread roles please”.

Derek passes her the rolls, “I don’t trust your sister at all, her answers are too damn convenient”, Derek tells Stiles telepathically. 

My grandparents are checking her out as we speaker everything from background checks to going to the summer court for themselves”.

“Your family is scary as hell”

“You don’t mess with the faes, don’t get me wrong I’ve always wanted a sister but I’ll kill the bitch if she gets in my way or hurt a member of my family or pack”.

“People are looking at me weird no more communicating through our minds at the dining table unless it’s necessary”.

“Ok Derek”

So after this, we rest for a bit let the food settle in our stomach then pool ok guys”. Talia look around at the dinning table everyone nod their head. 

Grandma could we do some colouring when we’re done here” “If it’s okay with your mum and dad sweetie”.

Emily turns to Stiles “mama can I colour after I eat?”. 

“Sure baby”, answers Stiles.

“Not to be that person but we did make plans for the week while we’re here, with him coming back are we abandoning those plans”, ask Cora.

“This week is about our family getting closer together and we’re going to do everything we plan to do, he took my husband he’s not going to take my future happiness as well”.

After eating they all went into the media room and watch Dora the explorer, tangled, Cinderella and blues clue. When they realised Noah and Emily were sleeping they put on when Harry met sally, one of David’s favourite films. Stiles rest her head on Derek’s shoulder. “You remember when I caught him watching this and crying”.

“Yeah you told me he asked you if you wanted to join him watching it because crying over something that bought you great joy was a good thing”. “He wasn’t embarrassed to be caught watching it at all, your dad was amazing Derek”.

“Was that the time I found you and him crying with a bucket of KFC between you fighting over the last biscuit?”. Stiles nods and smiles at Laura.

“I remember that day, we ordered more chicken and you decided you wanted Popeyes as well”, says Laura 

“I remember I made dad start the movie from the beginning when I saw what he was watching. Cora looks at her mother while talking. “Mum we watched funny girl after because he knew you liked it”.

Talia smiles broadly, “We spent the day doing nothing but watching movies from eleven o’clock till we went to bed that night ,after that day of all of us together like that, we made it a monthly rule to get together and do that It’s been a while since we did this”.

“It was couple months after I came into your lives, he said to me the day after, Stiles my boy loves you and I see the way you look at him. Love isn’t like what you see in the movies, it can be scary and all consuming but the thing about watching a love story is seeing two people fall in love but if you ever get to experience love in real life you’ll see no movie can ever truly replicate that feeling of wow this is love”. 

“Thank you” says Talia everyone hugs her. “Let’s stay in tonight and watch some great tv, food is on me”.

“Now sister what kind of host would I be if I let you pay”.

“Peter maybe they can tell us what food they want now and we order it or go get it later”, says Julie.

“It would seem everyone understood the reminiscing but Julie, how does she not get that we will be having KFC and Popeyes for dinner, says Derek to Stiles telepathically”.

“Well my darling husband I’m surprised at that but since she can’t be trusted let’s not mention it to her so early before we order them”.

“Julie let’s forget about dinner for now and get ready for the pool I need to pick out a bikini as do you”.

Talia mouths “”Thanks” to Stiles over Julie’s head. 

Not long after they were in bathing costumes and by the pool. Stiles was wearing a red bikini with boyfriend shorts. She had Emily with her in the pool, Emily was trying to tell her she didn’t need her floaters anymore. Derek lay on a sun lounger with Noah beside him they were both wearing green and white shorts. 

Later that evening they ordered the food, Stiles was cutting up a chicken breast for Noah, while making sure Emily ate her chicken and mash potatoes and biscuit. Ella had the night off when Derek came in the room with a box of pizza. “The amount of food in here is ridiculous seeing as how there is desserts as well but I know werewolves metabolism and burning up calories fast”.

Derek and Stiles went to bed hopeful that night. It was the first time seeing Talia letting her guard down and truly being happy in months.

When they went down to breakfast Stiles was surprised to see Laura eating fried chicken for breakfast. “There is food on the stove keeping warm”.

“What’s with the chicken Laura?”.

“I went and got a extra bucket after you went to bed I’m graving it like crazy”.

Stiles scream “You’re pregnant”, Laura nods her head.

“That’s brilliant news your mum must be so happy”

“I’m telling her today, I figured give her the good news on a day she rather forget, so this day have some good memories for her, you know”.

“You’re doing a good thing here sis”

“Thanks Derek”, there’s a knock on the front door before it’s open by the last person anyone in the room wanted to see.

“Hello Stiles”

“Mathew what are you doing here and letting yourself into the alphas house like that”. 

“Just letting him know I’m here, I did knock”.

“Once, you knock once and no one told you you could come in or open the door for you”. 

Derek comes by Stiles side “Leave” he commands in his alpha tone, I’ll let Alpha Peter Hale know you’re here”.

“How dare you disrespect your alpha like that”, Stiles was furious “I see five years in prison hasn’t taught you any manners”.

“Not when you’re the people that put me there no”.

“You knew we were here, didn’t you?” ask Stiles. Mathew doesn’t reply, Julie comes in the room and Mathew smiles at her and bows his head “Luna”, he directs at her.

Derek notices a look pass between them briefly then it’s gone, “Forgive me Luna I was eager to let my alpha know I had return”.

“You’ve let your Luna know now leave”, says Julie curtly to him Mathew bows to her then leaves.  
“Derek notices Julie looks slightly far away, he looks at Stiles then at Julie. Laura sees where they’re attempting to do and follow their line of sight. 

“Julie you need to wake up Peter and let him know that Mathew has arrived”. Julie smiles “I’ll just go get him, I take it one of you did breakfast thank you”. She leaves and Laura goes to say something but Stiles stops her and points to the close front door.

“I’ll get the kids and bring them down for their breakfast, Derek why don’t you start plating up”. Stiles leave and go upstairs to see Ella dressing Emily. “The little one is still sleepy, I can have my breakfast in my room and watch him”. 

“No Ella you’re a member of our family and will eat breakfast with us. Let’s go get Noah they walk through to Stiles and Derek room to wake up Noah only to stop when they see Julie slowly leaving the room rubbing her arm. They use their magic so she doesn’t see them.

Stiles run to the conjoined room and magic Ella and Emily room so it can’t be opened from the outside she walks back into the room to see Ella with a wand out checking the room and Noah who was still sleeping in his crib.

“The force field went off, it must have cause the hurt to her arm”, says Ella.

Please take Emily down and you two have breakfast. Derek is bringing me up a plate please tell Laura what’s going on and the other blood Hales”. 

Ella leaves with Emily and Stiles open her hands and a camera appears in it. She had hidden a camera in hers and Derek’s bedroom.

Derek comes up with breakfast for the two of them and they sit on the bed and Stiles play the recording they see Julie come in the room on the phone to someone, they see her try to put something in the crib they couldn’t make out what and her being blasted back by the forcefield .

“We need to tell mum about this, as if there isn’t enough going on today”, Derek rubs his temple.


	4. A Promise Is A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek deal with betrayal and a very unwelcome Mathew

Derek and Stiles stayed in their rooms trying to calm down, He wanted to kill Julie and several times Stiles had to stop Derek from leaving their room. Derek holds his hands out. “She’s lucky there are no bugs in here or uncles wife or not the bitch would have died today”. They see a camera light go off, they look at the direction it came from to see a camera Stiles muttered under her breath and suddenly you could hear noise as the camera takes picture after picture of her and Derek. She was livid someone between the time they left the room that morning and she returned someone had placed a camera in their room facing their bed. 

They picked up Noah and walked into the kids room with him, they sweep it and the third bedroom for a bug and a camera. They found none, Stiles pack for Ella and the kids and explain to Ella telepathically what was going on. She walks down to see everyone at the dining table eating breakfast. “Grandma has ask if the kids can come visit her for the rest of the week and I said yes after breakfast Ella can you please drive them to her house”.

“Where does your gran live again Stiles?”, ask Julie, years ago they took the memory of Stiles being fae from her memory when Edward said she couldn’t be trusted.

“She lives two hours from here, two town over”, replies Cora before Stiles could answer her.

After breakfast Ella left in her car, she got when she started living with Stiles and Derek full time. Everyone of the Hales knew as soon as she drove pass the county line she and the kids would disappear to the fae realm with magic and her car would end up in the Hale locked garage in Beacon Hills.

“I’m going to check on the pack house, make sure everything is okay”, Julie stands up and leaves. “That bitch is dead, if there wasn’t a force field on the crib who knows what would have happened to Noah and she put a camera in our room, facing our bed, if Derek and I had got up and had sex there would be pictures of us naked and sweaty”.

“Baby Breathe”, Stiles take a breath.

“Will someone please tell me what’s going on?”, screams Peter, Stiles and Derek tell everyone what they saw upstairs. “Talia looks pissed “I’m not even showered yet, and I have to deal with today being the anniversary of my husbands death, seeing the person that help caused his death, now I got to deal with a traitor in the family who most likely tried to hurt one of my grand babies resulting in me not seeing them for the next six days. I’m going upstairs to have a shower and tried to calm down before I commit two murders today”. Talia leaves the room.

“I can’t believe she was so brazen to go in your room like that with all of us in the house”, says Cora.

“She can’t know we’re on to her”, says Peter, “we need to know what she’s planning and with Mathew here it’s just makes the situation worse. He needs to be watched to make sure he’s not a danger to the pack and now this. “She and I have children together and now this, thank god the kids are old enough to understand that mummy can’t be trusted”. Peter looks over at his son and daughter “This is why you told us to be careful of mum all those years ago and report anything weird she does to you?” ask his son. 

Peter nods “I can’t believe she tried to hurt cousin Noah, I saw her hand and she lied about being clumsy and falling and using her hand to break the fall”.

“I need to get dress and go see Mathew they’re things I need to discuss with him”,.

I’ll come with you uncle”.

“I’ll stay here and strengthen the wards I already place on this house, see if you can stall Julie from coming here for a while will you”, says Stiles.

“I’m dress I’m assuming she’s helping with breakfast I’ll go and help her and keep her out the way”

“Thank you Cora”, Stiles make a start on the wards while everyone else get ready for the day ahead of them. 

After everyone is dress they go over to the pack house, Stiles sees Mathew and Natalie having breakfast and talking. 

A tall man with blonde hair and glasses wearing blue jeans and a white shirt come over to Stiles and stretch out his hand to her. “Hi I’m Dillon the packs emissary, I’ve always been busy when you come by”.

Stiles shakes his hands, “Watch Mathew he’s dangerous”.

“You don’t have to tell me”, there was no bite behind Dillion words. 

Mathew get up and come over to Stiles.”Look I want to apologise for my behaviour when we were together”.

“You left out when we broke up and you kept me and a bunch of people hostage, oh and your behaviour yesterday”.

“Look I’m trying ok”

“Try harder, you know what today is, you may not have known we were here”, Stiles sees him smile smugly “You knew we would be here, didn’t you?. 

“I have friends in high places now”.

“You’re here to cause the family maximum damage”.

“That’s just a bonus for me” Stiles listened to his words wondering how his being here today is a bonus for him, then she got it, there was an attack on Beacon Hills today. “Derek go to Beacon Hills now please Mathew let slip without realising it that an attack is going to happen today”.

“Be careful babe, just need to explain to my mum, Laura’s pack do you think that will be targeted as well”

“Crap Derek I didn’t think of that, explain to them what’s going on, as I’m a spark I’ll transport them back to New York as soon as I come back to Peters.

Let me know when you’re in Beacon Hills, love you thank god the kids are not here. I’ve never been so glad to be able to communicate with you telepathically.”

“Mathew I have to go, can I have a word with you privately”. Stiles walk out the pack house with Mathew while telepathically telling Natalie what was going on and asking her to stick by Julie making sure she doesn’t leave her side.

She and Mathew go outside, he reaches a hand up to her face. She slaps him and knee him in the groin. He grabs her throat and starts to choke her, Dillion comes outside and see what’s going on and runs to help Stiles.

As Mathew is choking her, she puts her hand on his and he quickly remove his hands from her throat. “What did you do bitch, my hand feels like it’s on fire”. Stiles ignores him and kick him in his knee cap making him fall, she unbuttons his shirt and puts her hand over his heart, then quickly removes his heart from his body. Stiles look at Mathews dead body “someone clean that up before the kids see it. There is an ambush on us due today, I’m not your alpha but I’m a Alphas mate, women and men who can’t fight for whatever reason and children go to the safe place please. Some of the warriors go with them”. Stiles call one of Peters warrior to her. “Take them to the secret safe house”, he looks at her wide eyed “It was my idea to have one”.

Peter comes running out his house with Talia and his kids. “Derek has explained everything, he drove back to Beacon Hills. We need to talk to her before they come.

They go inside, “I’ll be two minutes Peter I’m just going to get something from the house. Stiles go inside to see Laura and her husband she quickly transport them and their luggage to their house in New York. Stiles say goodbye to them and return to Peters house.

Derek transport himself to his and Stiles bedroom. The people in the house were still sleeping he walks downstairs and makes breakfast after waking everyone up. Over breakfast he explains what’s going on to Lydia who was staying in the house he calls a town meeting and explain that people were on their way to fight, he explained he did know who or why but for sure people were coming. The town got ready and he spoken to Deaton who decided he would go where needed. They get some of the remedies he and Stiles made and put it and prearranged pivotal points in the town.


	5. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek learn some new information

Peter and Stiles grab Julie in front of a shocked pack house “Talk”, says Stiles. Julie laughs you’re all going to be dead soon”.

“Who’s coming Julie?”, ask Peter, she doesn’t answer, “You will have someone kill your own children? says a shock Natalie . 

Julie looks at Natalie “We’re both doing the same thing in a way aren’t we my dear”. I don’t kill innocent woman and children.” Julie laughs “That wasn’t what I was referring to my dear”. “For the last time who is coming today, is it the Alpha pack, who coming?”. Julie smiles at Peter and laughs before making a gulping sound and going lapse. “Damn it she committed suicide rather than talk”, Stiles look up when her phone starts to ring. “Hello”, she answers it was Derek “I found Julie in the coffee shop after the town meeting, she says she had a strong craving for our town homemade food and she left Peter a note telling him that she was here”. “Ah Derek, Julie just died literally like seconds ago in front of the pack, excuse the pun pack house. So I don’t know how she’s in front of you. How long have you had eyes on her?”

“For about five minutes”.

“Damn it’s too different people”, Stiles rubs her temple. “We need to go back home, Peter that Julie in Beacons Hill needs to be spoken to, whoever is coming needs to see her body dead here along with Mathews”.

“Sister you’re right I’m sorry about all this happening today of all days”, Talia looks at her brother “I’ve a will to live and get to fight I’ll be okay, take care little brother”. 

Stiles goes to see Natalie “What are you going to do?”. “I’m going back home, I briefly though of staying here and hoping that whoever comes will try to recruit me, but I can’t put my unborn child in the way. When you next see me I will be my authentic self”. They hug and Natalie disappears and Stiles and those with her drive off in their cars till they left the boundaries of Bakersfield and she used her magic to transport them into the Hales closed garage in Beacon Hills.

“Derek we’re home where are you?”

“At the pack house helping make Molotov cocktails, with Lydia and Issac and Allison. Do you think it was a good idea leaving Peter without one of us being there”.

“His reputation for his towns first real test must be won by him and his pack by themselves”.

“That makes sense”.

Stiles, Cora and Talia walk to the pack house to see Derek with Julie, “What the hell we just saw you die in front of us, who the hell are you Julie?” 

“I’m me I just came here this morning to get my favourite treat”. Stiles looks at her like she’s crazy “You don’t see how not normal you sound, you left a house full of people didn’t open your mouth to say where you where going and took off. Where is your car by the way because I don’t see it, how did you get here?”.

“I told you what happened I wanted a snack”, Julie what is Stiles classification?”. Julie looks at Cora before answering her, “She’s an omega spark of course”. Julie you know Natalie right tell me about her?”.  
“I don’t know a Natalie, I’m sorry you’re confusing me with someone else”. Stiles looks at Derek “she’s like a broken record, this isn’t Julie I think someone is cloning her”.

“ I think you’re right but babe what do we do with it”. 

“Derek I have a great idea I’ll track her, let her go and track her using a phone app. They need to keep the real Julie alive somewhere. What I want to know is how these people know where we’re going to be to plant the clones of Julie”.

“You think there is a traitor in our pack?, I know we got rid of the cameras and bugs from our house so it can only be someone high up in the pack.”

Julie do you remember where you where before you came here?”, 

“I was in Bakersfield with my family”.

“ Julie I’m afraid you’re not the real Julie, you’re a clone or a robot but you’re not the real Julie. Let me help you or you will die like the others”. Julie smiles at Stiles “The council is afraid of the Alpha pack, two council men are on your side Danvers and Thomas, you trick me”. She starts foaming at the mouth and drops down dead.

“The council must be hunting the Alpha pack if they’re evil as we have heard we’re in trouble. Derek we need to call the council to find out more about the alpha pack, but don’t tell them about Julie. Derek takes is phone out and calls the council. They watch his facial expression he hangs up the phone. “The council members are dead, they were all massacred by the Alpha pack there was a recorded message playing”.

“OMG”, says Talia “Why as there been nothing on the news about it?”

“That’s a question for later mum right now, we have a war coming today we need to prepare for, those that can’t fight are safe. Stiles though of all Derek’s high up people in the chain of command, she has spoken to everyone but Issac, Jackson and Allison.

“Issac can you please give me a hand making sure the rooms are clear of people. Issac and Stiles start going into rooms and checking it was empty “How long have you known Derek ?”.

“A long time, his family took me in when I was young, everything I have is because of them I would never betray him. I love Allison she’s my mate, but I’ve know the Hales longer I watch who she speaks to and where she goes, not in an abusive way. I’m fully aware she spent years being told supernaturals are the scum of the earth, I sometimes wonder if she regrets being a werewolf, she tells me she doesn’t. She’s pregnant you know, my first biological child I’m really excited about it.she wants to fight”, he looks at Stiles “you want her alpha commanded not to”, he nods. 

“Can you send Jackson up please”, Issac goes and Stiles is joined by Jackson “I was always curious why you went into social care”. Jackson looks at her in shock “ I thought you would have asked Derek that a long time ago. I was adopted I didn’t feel like my parents wanted me for the right reasons, didn’t feel like I was loved. It took meeting Lydia and meeting the Hales for me to see what a happy family truly was. Working with young people I get a chance to put a child with a family that will love him or her. I spent a large part of my childhood lonely I promised myself when I got older I would do my best to make sure no child felt what I did it’s idealistic I know”.

“You had a dream and you made it happen not many people can say that, can you tell Allison to come up and help me please, I’m sure Derek has things for you to do”.

Jackson leaves and Allison joins her “I’m guessing Issac doesn’t want me to fight and you’re here to argue his case for him”. 

“No sweetie, I’m alpha mate to our alpha I don’t give a damn what Issac wants, because when I give a command it will be obeyed. I don’t run interference for your husband I’m Dr Stiles Hales, not Lydia or Erica or Cora.  
I’m not a girlfriend, I’m your Alphas wife and emissary to this pack, congrats on the baby by the way”. “Thank you” replies Allison, “you know scheming and backstabbing and putting yourself on the same level as me and Derek isn’t going to get you anywhere, look where it got Scott and Mathew. You need to start interacting with different members of the pack not just those in position of authority, you’re not going to get any power here, the next Alpha is Emily”.

Allison looks shocked at Stiles words “What do you know of the council?”

“Just that my grandfather is scared of them. What about the Alpha pack ever heard of them?” 

“Just family members saying they’re spoiling their plans”,

“How are you finding living here?”

“Issac is great, it’s amazing being a werewolf, I feel stronger, there is no more living in fear for me. My job is great I couldn’t ask for anything better right now except for us not having to fight. Scott didn’t break me”.

“I’m glad he didn’t, it’s a shame he rubbed off on you in the worse way possible. A pack is we not I or me but we, our closeness to each other helps us even in fighting. There is no place for selfishness in the Hale Pack think on that”, Allison opens and closes her mouth without saying anything, 

“I expect when I come to do the final check on those who can’t fight to see you in the shelter, Issac doesn’t need to see his pregnant wife on the battle field while someone is in the middle of trying to kill him, oh look we’ve checked all the rooms”.

They walk back down stairs, Stiles went to look for Derek “he kisses her”, good job babe she needed to hear it, I should have been harder on her”. 

“We still don’t know what we’re dealing with” suddenly a car pulls up.


	6. The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out who the bad guys are

Alan Deaton runs out of it, “They’re here but Derek it’s the council, they’ve gone bad, I bought the rest of the supernatural first aid kit Stiles that I had at the clinic. I saw Julie with them, she was bruised and bleeding she was just barely conscious”.

“How long do we have till they’re here Alan?”

“About ten to fifteen minutes the wards didn’t go off Derek”, He looked extremely scared, “They have a fae on their side Derek that’s the only way I can see the wards being breeched and the alarms not going off”.

“ Guys take your position, remember your training, Stiles do the last check on those who can’t fight”.

“Remember we have the advantage we know these forest they do not, Alan your job is patching up the wounded, Stiles will help you when she can. The pact doctors and nurses are being guarded in the hospital wing in the pack house and at the hospital, our job is to stop our love ones being killed and to defend this town. 

Suddenly a shot is heard Derek turns to look and sees wolves running towards them and humans shooting at them. He avoids a kick to the head, he staggers before finding his footing and kicking his would be assailant in the jaw the man goes down and Derek breaks his legs, he turns to see Stiles creating a shield over an injured pack member. He runs to help Cora who was fighting off a large man who was attempting to strangle her. He grabs a hold of his head and twist it killing the man instantly.

“Thank you”, says Cora 

“No problem, sis. They get back into the fighting, Stiles leaves Deaton and raises her hands and starts choking the invaders, she utters a spell and the non pack members are blasted backwards. Remember there are two good people in with this lot we need to find them”. The Hale pack surround the visitors.

“Take one more step and she dies”, Stiles look up to see a tall dark skin man holding a gun to Julie’s temple. She watches in horror as a red headed woman throws another woman on the ground, “Now Alpha we need to talk”.

“You won’t leave here alive”, says Derek

“If I’m not mistaken we hold all the cards, I’m sure Peter would love to get his wife back, he’s not going to like you for getting her killed”. Derek looks at the woman and smiles at her, “You know for someone who works for the council you really need to do your due diligence, he watches as she falls. Alan Deaton throw a dart at her which was filled with a small amount of poison the man holding Julie watch his colleague fall just as Stiles walk behind him and slit his throat.

“You need to save him”, shouts Julie.

Stiles look at Julie like she had two heads, “Take the prisoners to the jail and I want answers, I’ll be along shortly”. A chorus of “Yes Alpha” could be heard. Lydia please take Julie to the hospital so she can be looked at, Boyd I need you and Issac to go check on our boundaries take as many wolves as you need”.

Soon it was just Stiles, Derek and Talia outside, Stiles looked at a woman on the ground, “Someone in your pact was feeding information to the council, you have a traitor. Someone wants the alpha role. The council and the rogue hunters are working together, with this defeat Gerald the leader of the hunters will be regrouping this was the second wave to see how truly strong your pack is, find the traitor before it’s too late”, Stiles block their conversation from being heard “Why would the council want to destroy us, it makes no sense?”. The woman looks at Derek your pact is the most powerful one in the United States, they fear you both overthrowing them”.

“Why now, why not five years ago when I joined the pack”, “They know you’re a more than a spark. The clones of Julie I made only knew what Julie will tell me, when I found out what she told them I made the last one a bit special, should you show it kindness or use the word please. It would tell you information of value. They threatened to kill her children and husband in front of her, so they know you’re a fae, she traded the information for their lives”.

“She should have trusted that her husband and his pack would fight them to the death, how long have you been their prisoner”.

“I know it’s over twenty years, my husband was given a choice when Gerald and his men came into our house that night. “Kill our child and they would let me stay with him, or let them take me and he kept our child. They needed someone with magic to keep them off the radar, so people didn’t know what they were planning, they found ways to poison magical creatures and they began planning for a war. When you found out about wolfsbane all those years ago, they begin recruiting in earnest then Julie told them last month you were Fae”.

“You had magic, why did you not run?”

“When I was kidnapped I was given a sedative and I slept for some time. I was force to wear a collar that shocked me every time I disobeyed”.

“I only see a necklace no collar”, Stiles goes to removes the woman’s necklace and her hands start bleeding and the necklace changes shape and becomes a collar. Derek tries to remove it, then Edward appears in front of them. “Grandpa nothing is working I can’t remove the collar?”, a bottle appears in Edwards hand and he pours the content on the collar.

“Derek my boy, you can remove the collar now”, Derek does and the woman gasp and begins to weep. “You’re fae!”, states Stiles, the woman nods. “You could have gotten away all those years ago, a flick of your wrist and….”

Edward cut Stiles off “She’s been through a ordeal let her rest, I’ll take her to our realm her magic can be replenished there”. “I’m sorry, without the trips to replenish your magic you would have been nothing but a spark at most you protected your child be proud of that.”

“And my husband they would have killed him in a heartbeat, I made sure he was there to look after our child”.

“We’re talking and we don’t even know your name”, says Derek

“My name is Claudia”, says the woman, Stiles smiles sadly remembering her dead mother, her grandfather disappears with Claudia.

“Mum can you check on those in the hospital for me and call uncle Peter and see how he’s doing, let him know about Julie as well”.

Stiles we need to find Danvers and Thomas and find a way to look like we’re going hard on them while getting information from them. Any ideas who the traitor is?” She shakes her head “I would say Allison but she literally can’t tell anyone our info or she dies, she’s is ambitious though and want to be top dog you can tell”.

“I would prefer we found the traitor before we found those two guys and put their lives in danger”.

“How do we go about it, it has to be someone high up, right now the candidates are Cora, Jackson, Issac, Erica, Boyd or Lydia. Derek we don’t really have time to spare we need to find the trait…”, stiles stop speaking.

“Its Allison, she told me the hunters were scared of the council that’s a lie, they’re working together and when she was with Scott she would have seen and spoken to her grandparents and mother a lot, she knew about the attack on us couple years back. Her baby can be delivered safely now with no Medical issues and Issac suspects her as well. He can find someone else, I have heard in situation like betrayal by a mate. The wolf that gets left behind gets a second chance mate it’s rare but it can happen and he will have his child and can have other kids with his new mate and love her just as much if not more that the first one”.

“Stiles I’m going to check on the prisoners in the cells here before going to the police station can you bring Issac to my office in one hour please, I remember something I read when I was studying in one of your grandparents book. I know why Issac is mistrustful of his wife I’m going to ask Edward to join us”.

An hour later they were in Dereks study, “Issac there’s no good way of saying this”.

“You think Allison is the traitor?” Sties smiles sadly at him.

“I think she’s as well, I don’t trust her, it’s weird when we first met it was great but as time went on I can’t help feeling something isn’t right with our relationship and her”.

“She’s not your mate, she’s must be using something to trick your nose, whether it’s putting something in your food or a portion. She’s doing something, this can’t be repeated outside of this room. We will not dishonour you in our pack by letting it be know this has happened to you Issac someone is helping her. Edward makes a circle with his hands and they see a scene of Allison and Dr Deaton together talking, they see her leave him with a cruel smile on her face and hear Deaton say “I’ll not betray the Hale pack they’re my family and I will fight for them you had us all fooled. I’m glad the person who supplied you the herbs are dead”. 

They watch Allison turn back toward the vet, “It’s a shame you have no family to kill, your sister isn’t even worth getting my hands dirty for. I see the way you look at Talia when she’s not looking you’re in love with her, it will be easy for me to get close to her and snap her pretty little neck. You’re a fool she had her first child at eighteen, she is still young enough to bare you a cub you could have the family you always dreamed of, a child to carry on your DNA with the woman you love. I’m giving you a week I have enough herbs left to slip into Issac food for the next seven days”.

Edward raises his hand and the scene disappears “What a bitch, no wonder she married me so soon after Scott’s death”. Stiles hugs him “You have a son or daughter due soon. We have to be careful how we handle her, she needs to be seen dying because of her wounds and the baby deliver early because of her condition. We need to have guards on Deaton without him knowing.


	7. Plans

“She’s been playing us like a violin, I think the council may have got in touch with Alan and try to turn him to their side, his first words out the car was the council and hunters are working together. I can’t help thinking maybe this Alpha Pack people are fearing shouldn’t be feared Allison once told me her grandfather hated them. You don’t hate people who are on your side so I don’t understand them using the council who have werewolves and witches on it which they say they hate”.

“Derek what if there’s something we aren’t seeing?”

“There probably is but right now putting Allison down and delivering her child today is our priority. Issac I have to ask are you okay with all this because I don’t want to go out there only for you to not want her to die and play the hero and betray us”. 

A hard look was on his face, “If she helping destroy this pack she should be be put down”.

“I hate to ask this”, says Derek “What about her first born he bears your last name”.

“Now that I know what’s she’s done I can’t be around him, my wolf once these drugs are out my system won’t want to have anything to do with him, his grandfather can take him, oh god Chris is not going to take us killing his only child well. If Allison manages to still sell us out indirectly so can he”.

“Well” say Edward “Not if he’s taking care of his grandchild”. Issac left to find Allison “Now that we’re alone I’ll be frank with you. Engineering a situation where Allison talks and betrays you is the best scenario her firstborn will die of course along with her. Chris will see it as her betrayal caused her the life of not only herself but her son as well and Issac will not have to carry the burden of guilt of betraying his child’s mother. I’ll magically cause her to go into labour two hours from now after she has given birth she will be go visit one of the visitors in the jail cells I’m sure of it and she will give him information. Thus breaking her word and you must let me deal with the gentleman she speaks to, my wife and I want his blood and he will do nicely for the hunt tonight. Goodbye my kingdom awaits”. 

“Wait grandfather spare her son, let Chris have him Issac is angry now but who knows what could happen later”.

“He’s not related to the child in anyway, his wolf no longer sees him as the child of the woman he loves and so he will love him in return as his own. The child won’t understand why his father wants nothing to do with him, he will end up hating all of you or himself when he’s older when he realised what his mother and father has done. 

Everything went as plan Derek and Stiles could see the relief on Issac face he didn’t have to take part in her death, they watch him as he stares at his new born child in his crib. “As much as I loved her son my wolf knowing her betrayal couldn’t have him in our life when he wasn’t biologically mine. What did she do in the end that caused her, her life?”

“She handed over blueprints to some of the houses here and the pack house”.

“Do we know if the person passed the information higher up the food chain?” ask Issac 

“It’s fair to assume he’s dead or will be, he was caught just as she told him, the cells were being watched on CCTV around the time this happen”, replies Derek “Have you thought of a name yet for this little guy here?.

“ David in honour of the only good role model of a father I had”.

“Thank you, on a day we mourn his passing this is a wonderful gift Issac”, Derek hugs hugs him.

They went to see Chris to give him condolences on the death of his only child. “I can’t believe Allison sold the pack out that has been looking after her for so long. How’s my new grandson doing?”.

“He’s fine”, says Stiles

“People are going to expect me to betray the pack, yet I can’t leave it because my father will know by now I betrayed him and where I’m staying. I’m stuck here with people who don’t want me here”.

“Prove them wrong then, let people judge you by your actions and deeds”, Derek smiles slightly at Chris.

“Thank you both for coming, I know that James will be hated because of what his biological parents did. I’m taking him in and raising him I can’t expect Issac to want anything to do with him now especially with a new born to raise all by himself. I hope I can stay here, the fact Allison would choose power over watching her son grow up make me feel ashamed. I should have been braver and left my father when she was younger, her head wouldn’t have been filled with all of his nonsense I guess my nonsense for a good chunk of her life as well”. Chris starts to sob 

“You can stay here, James was suppose to die the oath his mother took included him as an incentive to her to not betray the pack. I ask that he be granted mercy as he was an innocent but make no mistake should you follow your daughter or he “innocently tell pack secrets to someone he will die”. He’s old enough where it has been ingrained in him the importance of pack but we don’t know what his mother has been feeding him behind close doors. He will have extra pack lessons in case she has been trying to corrupt him and he will see a child psychologist that is non negotiably”. Chris nods.

“Children are taught hate, we teach tolerance here, yes people will be angry but they’re smart enough, I would hope to not blame the child for the sins of his parents”, Stiles and Derek leave.

“James is going to be asking for his dad, Issac is the only one he knows has his father, the kid just loss his mother through her own fault yes. He doesn’t need to lose his father in the same day as well, until the stuff is all out Issac system he can’t really say what he will do or feel”.

“You’re right Derek, James is an added burden Issac don’t need right now, I see why grandad wanted to do what he said. Issac loves that boy as his own and to be honest I prefer him looking after James that Chris. With Allison’s betrayal he’s going to make sure David feels wanted and loved and knows the ways of the pack like he has been doing for James.”.

“You’re right but ultimately it’s Issac’s decision”, they didn’t realise that as they were walking and talking Isaac came out the pack house and heard them. He walk up to them “James shouldn’t spend tonight wondering why his father isn’t tucking him into his bed, I will go get him. I have one request I want to move into a different room in the pack house”.

“I’ll do you one better you can move into one of the houses across the road, as Derek was talking Stiles grandparents appeared. “Allison was forced to betray you, when the counsel came years ago they threaten you, Issac and James life. She refused to help them knowing the Hale pack would fight them to the death . 

“Do you know who helped her grandmother?”

“Deaton’s other sister came to town couple days ago, but she doesn’t have that kind of power, Morrell and Alan are plain old garden variety witches, which she should be as well”, says Derek.

“One of the council members who is a spark gave Joyce, Morrell’s sister the herbs to give Allison to give you, turns out she really did love you in the end”, says Edward.

“She smelled like my mate”, says Issac.

A woman walk out the pack house Issac looks at her and his eyes go wide, “I feel a pull towards you so strong I can’t explain it. I never felt this way with Allison”.

“I knew he was lying about Allison being under control she did it all willingly”, says Tabitha “I’m sorry Issac we had to repeat what that bastard said about Allison word for word. We did that to you so we can see your reaction when you found your true mate, Sarah this is Issac”. 

Issac hugs his mate and starts to cry “I gain a son and a mate in the same day”.

“The best revenge for your dead fake mate is to raise her son to be a good man, I’m willing to take on James”.

“Thank you Sarah for wanting to do this, he’s been my son for all of his life” 

Is this not the same woman all those years ago who was beaten and bloodily and came to destroy us, she’s the fae I freed I remember her. You said she will need a lot of time to sort her head out from the horrors she endured grandfather.”

“She’s had ten years of therapy you know how we can manipulate time in our realm, she is much better than before. She and Issac have endure such horrible horrors they now have a chance to have a life of love and happiness and they will understand when they each have bad days and can comfort each other”.

Edward you would never bring another fae here, what are you not telling us. Our world must be kept secret what about when James get older will he get to know the secret”

“ She will be an impeccable spark to everyone, only us and Issac and her future children will know the truth I have to give her permission to tell him which I haven’t, as for your other question I can’t answer that yet my boy”.

“Why did Allison smell like mate to Issac all those years ago. She was not under a spell then to corrupt him?

“It was fated to happen, that is all I can say for now”

“I don’t understand”

“You will some day, sometimes hard decisions have to be made”.


	8. Home truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek meet Thomas

“This prisoner lied to you in regards to Allison why?” ask Stiles

“They’re taught to”, says Sarah “Just as they’re taught to kill themselves when they fail a mission, if he was giving you information there was a reason for it. A truth spell, why have you not used it on him yet cousin”, says Sarah to Tabitha telepathically .

“The hunt has not yet started”, replies Tabitha.

We need to interrogate some of those prisoners, Stiles. Oh Issac congratulations on finding your true mate and your son”.

“Thank you alpha”.

“Why don’t you have house number three it’s right next to ours, take what you need from your rooms in the pack house. I’ll get some people to help you bring your stuff over. Your mate shouldn’t have to sleep in the same bed Allison slept in. We will come and visit you at the house in couple hours”.

Derek and Issac walk with their mates to his office he gets the keys out for Issac’s new house and gives it to him then speaks to Boyd and explain that Issac is moving and will need help getting his things to his new house.

They then started interrogating the prisoners one by one they were questioned they were told to state their name and species. “What about that man Claudia told us to save do you think he could be one of the men we’re searching for?”

“I don’t know Stiles, it’s going to be sometime before he’s able to talk in the mean time lets do one more interrogation, ward up these cells some more and go to bed I’m tired.

The night morning after Stiles and Derek visit the sick and offer condolences to the families of those who died. He went to the fae realm to see his children and replenish his energy he used a lot of magic during the fight the day before and it finally caught up with him.

Stiles helped Sarah to settle in, Issac had given her his credit card to buy herself some clothes and whatever she needed. They were at the mall with David in his buggy getting women’s toiletries for Sarah. “I know you’re Issac mate whether you’re his second chance mate or true mate I don’t care, don’t hurt him. Allison started off nice and I liked her, even helped her to leave her abusive husband but unfortunately she had a power hungry husband and grow up with power hungry relatives and it rubbed off on her and she betrayed us all don’t make the same mistake as her”.

“We’re fae, we understand the bond of family and its importance you know what kept me going all those years ago I was kidnapped, knowing I would get to met my mate, knowing my belly will grow big with our children twin girls. The fate herself showed me your highness I would never betray my family or my pack if you let me join official to the Hale pack”.

“Thank you for that as I know you cannot lie to me, I will recommend to Derek you join our pack”.

“How does it feel to be a mother?”

“It’s only been a day but I’m loving it so far, David looking so much like Issac helps”.

“What about James he’s not yours or Issac’s”  
“ I’ll love him he’s an innocent child in all this” she hesitates 

“There is something you’re not telling me”

“I’m sorry your highness there is but I can’t tell you yet”.

Stiles looks surprised at Sarah’s words but say nothing she smiles down at David in his buggy. “Are you up for more shopping or do you need a rest we could head for the food court”.

“I wanted to get some underwear from Victoria Secrets”, they head to Victoria secrets then head for the food court where they ordered food and took it back home with them.

Stiles get home to see Derek in his office doing paperwork “I bought you Chinese”, they eat and talk “Allison is dead but I can’t help thinking there is still someone else in the pack that can’t be trusted, those bugs we found five years ago in this office was before she came into our lives”.

“So there is still someone we can’t trust”, Derek nods “I found Danvers he’s the one who Claudia said not to kill, the doctors say he will make a full recovery. It’s a good job he wasn’t killed there’s two people that hasn’t been interrogated as yet I thought you may want to do it with me”, she nods at him.

They finish eating and go to the cells at the police station the first person they interviewed was a timid looking grey hair old woman who looked in her fifties. “Name”, ask Derek The woman doesn’t answer, “Do you deny you took part in an ambush on our pack”, again she answers nothing”.

“I’m sure by now your bosses who sent you here, is torturing your family or mate because you failed ”, says Stiles. The woman pales, “Help us and we will see what we can do to help your family”.

“What do you want to know?”, ask the woman

“Who’s in charge of everything that happened yesterday, who’s the big boss?”

“Gerald Argent, He’s controlling the head of the council some how and the council head is doing his bidding”.

“How’s he’s controlling Matt Evans is it blackmail, magic?”

“No one knows, we tried to figure it out but couldn’t, Matt got all the members to side with him”.

“Who from the Hale pack was working with him?”, ask Derek.

“I don’t know I know Allison was used but I don’t know who the other person was”.

“How did you know Allison was involved?”, ask Stiles

“Gerald used to brag his granddaughter was destroying the Hale Pack from the inside”.

“Give me your family details and I’ll see what I can do to get them somewhere safe”, the woman gives them the details and they write it down. “You’ve been helpful I’ll make sure the judge knows it”. The woman thanks Derek and they leave.

“This is the last one”, they open the cell to see a tall, blonde hair blue eye man in his twenties staring at them “Finally, you would think I would’ve been interviewed by now, your pack is legendary I’m disappointed, you let me sleep before you speak to me. I suppose I should be glad it’s you interviewing me and not Lydia or Cora. I’ve heard the story of their no nonsense approach and how feared they are.

“I’m honoured the Alpha pair interviewing little old me”.

“Stop talking”, says Derek “you’re giving me an headache”.

“I ain’t talking bitches so let’s get that out of the way first”, he shouts 

“Loyalty to the council got you arrested and now everyone know they can’t be trusted we’ll see if you’re still so cocky when you get the death penalty”, smirks Stiles.

They took him to a room for the interview “Is this room warded and no one can hear us?” the man ask suddenly serious.

Derek and Stiles look at each other and nod, “I’m Thomas” says the man “Danvers is the one who Claudia stopped you killing yesterday he’s on your side. Let me start from the beginning five years ago you two got together and everyone saw what you were capable of after the hostage situation. Gerald Argent came to Matt with an idea, he will help them take you out and put his son in law in charge of the Hale pack as alpha. As the most powerful pack in the country the council will have their own soldiers to command at will. Gerald only wanted to work with the humans on the council but realised that he had to play nice to get all the members to help him.

Then when they started working together, the horrible truth of Gerald’s plans was revealed he wanted to destroy the supernatural world and rule with his family at his side. The council had unfortunately fallen under his spell and he married a werewolves to show he didn’t have ill will to supernaturals, it was all a rouse of course. His wife was “accidental killed” days after the wedding by a supernatural”.

“They feel sorry for him now”, says Stiles, Thomas nods.

“We were told Matt was being controlled is it true?”, ask Derek

“In the beginning he was but not anymore, he’s willing follows him now, the faes masquerading as sparks that Gerald had at his disposal as prisoners are now free thanks to you”.

“I need to ask Julie, Peters wife was she workings with the council five years ago?”, ask Derek

“No”, the man answers “That’s some comfort for uncle Peter at least”, says Derek “She betrayed him when she felt she had no choice”. He sighs in relief, Thomas looks between him and Stiles “I’m afraid from the moment she became a Hale mate and wife she’s been orchestrating to get power, she’s been feeding information to your enemies”, he laughs “it’s ironic she wanted Peter in power and never got the chance to be an alpha’s mate. I believe the people she worked with kidnapped her on her way to Bakersfield all those years ago and held her prisoner and replaced her with a clone”.

“So she put the bugs and traps in mums study the bitch, dad died because of her betrayal”. Derek calls Lydia “I want Julie in a cell now put a guard on her as well”.


	9. Shocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek receive more than one shocks

“How do you know all this?” ask Stiles and “You clearly have different views to your colleagues why fight?”.

“I’m the real head of the council Danvers is my second in command, we’re incapable of being controlled, or turned from our path of justice and truth. For appearances sake Danvers will appear human, no as he’s staying here to help you I’ll gift him magic he’s a witch now. You can trust Alan despite him not telling you people were trying to recruit him, If Alan tells you about his conversation with Allison trust him if not remove him from the pack immediately”.

“Who the hell, who are you?” Inquires Derek 

“Stiles I know you worry about Issac but Sarah won’t betray him or the pack”, Thomas disappears.

“Well that was unexpected”, says Derek dryly.

They drove to the vets to see Deaton, he opens the door for them “I was coming to see you later”.

“Why?” ask Stiles, “Allison she tried to recruit me and I’m sorry I should have told you, it was after the fight yesterday I said no of course. The council tried years ago to get me to spy for them but I said no. I’m sorry I should have said something then and now”.

“Why did you not turn against this pack? ask Derek 

“I would destroy the heart of the thing that was most precious to me”, Derek heard the pain in his voice. He knew Deaton was in love with his mother and it was her heart he couldn’t break.

“You should have told us about them trying to recruit you all those years ago, as punishment you will be given someone new to magic to train up and Stiles will be the official Hale emissary. Your role will be ceremonial only. You’ve served my family for years but I can’t let this slide and you should find an appropriate time not now obviously but in couple months to tell the woman you’re in love with you love her”.

Deaton stares at Derek wondering if he knows it’s his mother he’s in love with, “We used up lots of reserves yesterday, we need to make more antidotes and cures and refill the cabinets”, says Stiles “Right now we rest in a week I’ll be back to start work with you. Did we use up a lot of the wolves-bane bullet yesterday”. Deaton nods “I thought we could get some arrows and dip them into wolfsbane for the next battle”.

“Great idea” says Stiles “Don’t forget to visit Issac and see his newborn son, Allison betrayed the pack and lost her children, Issac stayed true to it and get to see his children grow up”.

When Danvers was well enough to be able to talk he was as cryptic as Thomas. “Seriously why does the world think Matt is the leader of the council if it isn’t true and why if he was a front was he acting like the actual leader, if I didn’t know any better I would say he didn’t know he wasn’t the real leader, am I right?”.

Danvers rolls his eyes at Stiles question “Your fries are getting cold”. 

“You’re still not answering my question buddy”, Stiles shoves fries in her mouth as she talks.

“You know I can’t answer your questions”, Stiles shakes her head “Not true you answer some of my questions fine”.

“Let me rephrase my answer then, somethings I’m forbidden to tell you”.

“Like who you and Thomas really are, come on you got magic lessons with Deaton I’ll drop you off”.

Stiles get back to the house to see Derek going over paperwork. “Lately I seem to only see you with paperwork”. He kisses her “Three weeks since the attack and you think I could get back to my balance of being alpha and sheriff but my alpha duties are taking up more and more of my time”.

“I know we’ve have to rebuild the pack up, the good thing is we know the council and the hunters don’t have a fae they could use any more against us”. 

Derek takes her hand and pull her towards him so she’s sitting on his lap . “Two heads should be better than one”. She looks at the paperwork on his desk

“We can’t allow anymore people into the pack right now, maybe after everything is over”. She goes through the papers, “There are at least ten pages of different families that want to move here”.

Derek rubs his temple I know a lot of packs got hit the same day we were from what I gather from talking to the other alphas who were hit “We got the worse of it, I’ve already let them know I won’t be taking on anymore pack members for now”.

“We’ve turned into a refugee for people, the people who want to come aren’t like the first wave all those years ago who bought skill sets and actually wanted to be here. These applications just look like they’re coming here because it’s safe and no other reason”, says Stiles

“They should be helping rebuild their pack instead they don’t care about that it’s Scott all over again”. 

Stiles shakes her head, “We’ve been betrayed by pack members we knew, we can’t have unknown quantities in our town. Besides we already help the smaller packs by us anyway”.

“Come on I need something to eat and then we’re going to see Julie in the cells”, says Derek.

“Still can’t believe Peter wants nothing to do with her, not even to say goodbye”

“She didn’t trust her husband or pack to have her back and she betrayed us all, resulting in many people we know being killed. You think if someone said to Peter give us information or we kill your kids and wife in front of you he would give up information?”.

“Oh hell no, Peter would say nothing and would be smiling smugly as we killed the bastard. While he taunts the man as he takes his last breathe that the Hales don’t give in to blackmail”.

“That’s the problem Stiles, Julie had been with Peter for over ten years before they took her, she saw how we fight for pack and don’t back down and she didn’t trust us to fight for her. How will her kids feel knowing they have proof their mother can’t be trusted, even if they think it wasn’t mum really for the last five years and a bit of them say we can trust the real thing she has said by her actions I’ll give pack information out loyalty be damn. Her children could have been killed three weeks ago, they were always going to come for us whether they knew the truth about you or not. We’re the most revered pact in the country with the best fighters we’ve never lost a fight. Taking us out would have made the other packs cowered in fear of Gerald and his group. Julie never thought of that, they were going to come regardless of what she told them, them threatening her was a trap”.

“That she walked into”, sighs Stiles.

“It’s funny we say all that as if she betrayed us because she didn’t believe in us to help her, but the truth is like Thomas said she as been betraying this pack for years before you came here. Gerald is a seasoned hunter he wouldn’t have told many people you’re fae”.

“Grandpa really was right in only telling the blood Hales everything, you really have to have been bought up in a pack where pack safety and loyalty is drill into you”. 

“She may not remember you’re fae now but she knows she betrayed the pack, she can’t stay here and we can’t release her, she’s an unknown quantity now. Who knows what Gerald has filled her head with, or if she’s working with him”.

“Is it wrong that I can’t even come to her defence a little bit because you’re right. She’s healthy, we’re feeding her we haven’t spoken to her apart from that night she came back. Stiles is wide eye “What?”.

“It sounds weird Derek but I dreamt you and I had this conversation and the outcome wasn’t great we need to get to Julie as fast as possible”. They get to the cells and Derek opens Julie’s door she laughs bitterly “Finally figured it out have you, I told Gerald you would what gave me away?”

Stiles transport herself, Derek and Julie outside the town line “You’re a weapon”.

“Oh my gosh”, says Derek 

“Grandfather, grandmother it’s an emergency”, shouts Stiles 

Edward and Tabitha look at Julie and start chanting “She’s a walking bomb, when she blows up it will be like a nuclear disaster”.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Stiles looks at Julie with horror. Big enough to take out your pack and several neighbourhood packs”.

“I can’t believe Gerald did this to you, I’m sorry no one deserves to die this way”.

“I volunteer for this love”, Stiles and Derek jaws drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😱


	10. So She Knows How To Be Loyal Then

“Why would you do that”, screams Stiles

“I was wasted being a lefts hands wife, I should have been alpha. Gerald showed me a better way to channel my aggression and put my brain to use. The raids I planned, the people we killed it was glorious. Now I’m making the ultimate sacrifice for the cause”.

“What cause is that?” ask Derek 

“For Gerald to rule of course become the great leader the world needs bringing order to everyone, by being a great king”.

“Something is bugging me, I know you lied when you said when they kidnapped you, while you were on your way to meet Peter in Bakersfield that’s a lie isn’t it”.

“Of course it is, they got me that day I took the kids to school and was supposed to meet you at the restaurant”.

“You’re lying, the truth”.

“When Derek told the family he found you, things changed forever I placed bugs in Talia’s office and started giving the council information on you they in turn told Gerald,I didn’t know this at the time. I thought I was helping to keep you safe. It wasn’t until they took me and I saw the other me I realise too late I was wrong and by then they had replicated me from a strand of my hair and when I didn’t behave how they wanted they sent the other me to replace me. You guys saw the real me at the house but the fake me outside of it. Ironically Peter got power and had a fake me by his side and I ended up the slave of a monster”.

They watch her weeping ,“I want to say I’m sorry but I’m not, do I have regrets yes”.

“Do you have a pin so to speak to set yourself off, or is it set for a specific time?”, ask Derek.

“Whatever happens this place will be destroy”, says Stiles, suddenly Denvers appears in front of them”

“It’s time Julie, I need everyone to move back please”, they do, he holds on to her. “I will take her to the only place a biological weapon going off can’t cause harm. He waves his hand and the ground opens up and they see molten lava boiling. He throws her in it and they watch it cover her and hear a ear piercing scream come from her, he waves his hands again and the ground closes. “Something tells me you didn’t need those magic lessons Danvers”, says Stiles.

He laughs “In a way I did”.

“Where is she?”

“Somewhere where her going off doesn’t kill the vegetation or pollute the water or sky, she’s in hell”.

“Who are you Denvers?” ask Stiles

“Today is not the day to answer that question”, Stiles turn around to see her grandparents have disappeared. It’s kinda hard to know if any emotions we got from her today was real, she’s a great actress that Julie”.

“Come we have to tell Peter his real wife is dead, do you think that was hell Stiles?”

“A volcano, hell who knows, we can finally relax now for the first time in three weeks we can relax Derek. We need to do something positive to remember this day the last three weeks have been burials after burial, after burial. Let’s throw a party and celebrate life do you realise our kids haven’t lived with us for three weeks because we were afraid of what Julie may have bought with her”.

“We didn’t even ask her about Gerald’s plans”

“Derek if she was prepared to kill herself for him, she wasn’t going to really tell us anything of use and would have play us for fools. You were right to keep her in prison all that time”…she stops walking “She was in the pack hospital do you think she may have leak any of her biological weapon out we need to do a deep clean”.

“The place was deep clean after the ambush remember and something tells me that Denvers would’ve made sure that everything was safe. She was barely conscious when she came here, it means that whatever is in her must be stable for her to survive the beating, she took. I still can’t believe she would volunteer to do that, or speak so brazenly about killing her own kind like it was nothing”.

Let’s forget about Julie and continue with our lives what do we say we bring the kids home tomorrow?”.

“God,I miss them, them having to sleep at your grandparents in case the hunters come back has been brutal, I hate sleeping away from them”.

“I know baby”.

In the end Peter’s only comment was “Oh so she knows what loyalty is then and not betraying people” about Julie’s death. 

They had a pack cookout that night and Derek was happy to see his mother smiled, they had told the family what happened with Julie”.

He knew that just like they’re regrouping the other side is doing the same as well, he walks over to his mother and makes her a burger from the grill. “Mustard and ketchup and pickles just like you like it, Mum have you heard of Duke the leader of the Alpha Pack?” I gather from the prisoners we interrogated they’re the good guys not bad. You have a lot of contacts and respect to your name can you find out if there’s a way to contact him and who’s side he’s really on for me please”.

“I’ll get on it”, they watch as Denvers fixes himself a plate of food and starts to mingle with the rest of the pack 

“Excuse me a second mum”, Derek leaves his mum and walk over to Denvers. “I thought you left us for good”.

“No I’m still here, Gerald is a formidable foe and he has power, using the council to do his bidding while the world didn’t know is a stroke of genius. The councils job is to be fair to all species thus preventing war from happening and one race becoming stronger than the other”.

“You’re right about Gerald he released my wife’s abuser one year before he was due for release on the worse day for my family. He got his son in law to try to get high up in this pack and his granddaughter who tried to be different to him, in the end help his people who were trying to decimate us”.

“Evil is spreading, his followers are spreading his poison and unfortunately the longer he has any power. The more chances we will see a war of humans against the supernaturals. This world isn’t perfect there is good and bad, but there are also police officers and judges. No one openly was saying one species is better than the other now they’re”.

“I’m sure both humans and supernaturals are scared of what’s to come, it’s why I will not allow anyone else to join my pack till this war is over. I know people who want to come here say it’s for safety but in reality they mean let me give you a false sense of security and destroy you from within if you’re stupid enough to let me in. I’ve had to witness too many burials in the last three week. Too many betrayals”.

“I understand son believe me I do, I’m not going to comment on your decision, but I’ll say this much, from what I see here from the small time I’ve been here is that your pack is loyal to you. This place became a refugee for a lot of people who were hurting. You were wise to let the people in all those years ago and the people you and your wife chose were good choices. Your packet is strong, you have lost members but no one is blaming you because they have seen the type of alpha you’re and have no problems following you to their death if needed if it means their friends and love ones are safe. That is a testimony of your leadership you and your mate should be proud of what you created here. You’re seen by other alphas as the blueprint to follow, Gerald doesn’t want pack after pack of strong leaders and members hence the ambush on so many packs. Ask yourself why he left your mothers old friend’s pack alone on his way here”.

Derek looks at Denvers in surprise “I wasn’t aware there was a pack near us that wasn’t attacked, the other alphas I spoke to said they were attacked”.

“There is one alpha you haven’t been able to get a hold of am I correct?”. Derek nods “Satomi”

“So I know you’re not accepting any new pack members from other states right now but you still haven’t made me an official member of the Hale pack yet”.

Turning to Denvers Derek asked “Do you want to be?”, Denvers nods “Yes”.

“We will do the ceremony tonight”.

“Thank you, now I’ll let you get back to your wife while I get some more of this delicious food”, Derek sees Stile talking to his mother and goes over to them and repeat his conversation with Denvers.

“A visit needs to be paid to her, there is no way with the situation what it is she will leave her territory with no alpha and visit us”, says Stiles. “We need to get in touch with her and arrange a visit to her one of us have to go”.

“I’ll go”, says Stiles I can easily transport myself there and back in a flash without her knowing”.

“Okay”, says Derek “I’m going to start the welcoming ceremony for Denvers, after Denvers is officially a member of the pack. He sees Cora for the first time and his eyes go wide “mate”, says Cora.


	11. Satomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles go to see Satomi

They watch her as she walks to Danvers and look at him uncertainly as if she is afraid he would reject her. The relief is evident on her face when he draws her into a hug, he takes her hands and walk in the pack house with her.

“Wow Cora finally found her mate and he’s a mystery”, says Derek “I’m glad for her, she’s had to watch me and Laura, get married to our mates and have children I know she’s wanted that for a long time”.

“It’s nice for the pack to have something to celebrate, a happy occasion that isn’t because an enemy is dead or we survived a battle”.

“You’re not wrong Stiles, you’re not wrong”.

“Come on let’s leave them to it, I want sometime with my husband in our bedroom”. They leave the party and go up to their room “Do you realise we haven’t make love in weeks”.

“Come here let me make it up to you”, the next morning she woke up sore but feeling good. “It’s good to know we still got it”.

“I’m sorry, I know I’ve been consumed with pack duties and haven’t been as attentive as I should be, but I’ll make more of an effort to put you and the kids first”.

“Derek I see what we’re dealing with, I know it’s been tough my alpha mates duties lately has been going to pack members house who’s lost love ones. I get it last night we made love and it was wonderful, I love the intimacy we have. Sex is great but the last couple weeks I’ve loved the hand holdings, the back rubs, you knew when I needed comfort and you’ve provided it, don’t sell yourself short. You’ve been a great husband and father the last three weeks, we made the decision together to let the kids stay with my grandparents for their own safety and that decision was one hundred percent right. Now it’s still early why don’t I show you just how much amazing I think you’re”.

They make love again and again till they were both exhausted before having a shower then going down for breakfast, when breakfast was over they went and got Noah and Emily from Stiles grandparents.

It was nice to have the kids home, things were starting to settle down with the pack, the town was bustling once again. While no one new joined the pack over the following weeks, outsiders did come in as the town needed supplies. No one except for pack family members were allowed to stay in town for more than two days. A lot of other alphas adopted this rule when it became common knowledge that the Hale pack had started it, at first people were angry about the rules but the visitors soon got use to it.

The delivery man dropping off the ingredients for Krispy Kreme didn’t need to stay a week, the only exception to Derek’s rule was doctors who had to be bought in or other health visitors.

It was a month after she found her mate when Cora told her family she was pregnant and was going to marry the father of her child. She didn’t seem to care that Danvers couldn’t tell her who he really was she knew he was on the side of the Hales and that was good enough for her. It was around that time that they finally managed to get a hold of Satomi. 

Stiles went to see her and as she was a perceived spark she took the bus to Satomi’s territory, she was greeted by the alpha herself as she departed the bus. “Dr Hale lovely to see you, thank you for the visit I hope your alpha is well”.  
“Alpha Satomi lovely to see you, my alpha is indeed well”, the alpha was a women in her sixties, she was of Asian descend. She hugs Stiles while her beta takes Stiles luggage “Come we have much to discuss my dear”.

When Stiles reached Satomi’s Home she was surprise to see it wasn’t a extremely big mansion like most alphas home but a modest home. As she entered the house and was shown around she was surprised to find it was only five bedrooms. “I would love to see your pack house”.

“Why don’t we talk business my dear, I know you’re eager to get back to your family”, Stiles follows her into her study and takes a seat the Alpha points to. “Where are my manners would you like a drink?”

“Ice tea would be nice”, Satomi leaves and Stiles takes the opportunity to do some spells to see if there were any listening devices or hidden cameras, she found a camera and switched it off using magic. She sits back down when she hears Satomi at the door she opens it and takes an ice tea offered to her. 

“We’ve been trying to get in contact with you for almost two months now, messages were left why didn’t you return the calls till now”. 

“The raids on the different packs really hit us hard we needed to keep our town safe and look after our people like you and your alpha is doing in Bakersfield and Beacon Hills. We were hit pretty badly and we lost many people in my culture there is a mourning period. I’m sorry but whoever you spoke to should have told you that. My apologies if the message was lost in translation”, Stiles stood she knew that this pack was not hit in the waves of attacks. Danvers was mysterious yes but she knew deep down he didn’t lie to her about this pack not being hit and he was engage to a Hale with a child on the way he wouldn’t endanger them. Stiles knew Thomas sent him to help in the war that’s coming so he could be trusted.

She also knew that despite initially liking Allison her gut told her not to trust her after she got to observe her when Allison wasn’t aware she was doing it and her instincts were always right. This pack was compromised and she needed to get back as soon as possible. She opens a telepathy line to Derek. This pack as been compromising the alpha is saying they were attacked and lost many life’s”.

“Ask her about the Alpha pack”, says Derek. Stiles smiles at Satomi “Have you heard of the Alpha pack, do you know if they’re ruthless as the stories say?”.

The alpha observes her, “I’m good friends with your previous alpha did she tell you that?”

“I didn’t know that”, says Stiles honestly “Now the Alpha pack what can you tell us”.

“They’re dangerous I pray you never have to deal with them, I spoke to the leader couple weeks ago I don’t know how he got my details but he threatened me this was before the attacks. Stiles watches as she takes a notebook out her desk drawer and flips through it looking for something I keep a diary I’m old fashioned that way. She flips through some pages “Aha here it is he called me two months ago”.

“Is it possible to get another glass of ice tea?”

“Of course dear I won’t be a minute”, she leaves and Stiles magically copy the information in the diary without leaving her seat. It was at that moment she was glad to have watched Harry Potter and seen the quill scenes.

When Satomi returns she thanks her for the drink, her mobile rings she answers it “Stiles I know you’re staying till tomorrow but the kids are unsettled, they miss you can you come home right after your meeting”.

Stiles looks at Satomi “I’m sorry I can’t stay I will get my suitcase and be on my way, with everything that’s going on I want to be as closed to them as possible”.

“Of course dear it’s understandable family comes first”, Stiles doesn’t drink the tea “Why don’t I put that in a flask for you to have on your way home”.

“There is no need, I can buy drinks at the bus stop”.

Stiles gets her suitcase and comes downstairs to see Satomi holding a bag for her to take, she takes it and restarts the camera in the alphas office. She’s driven to the bus stop and seen on to her bus she thanks the alpha for having her then takes her seat she messes with the memory of those on the bus and disappears only to reappear in her bedroom at home. The Hale Pack knew she could do this so she wasn’t bothered about them seeing her back so soon, not every spark had transportation powers but she was unique and the pack kept that knowledge secret from all outsiders. She was a fae that could do so much more but had to walk in this world as a spark.

She walks downstairs to see Derek and the other Hales in the living room waiting on her, “Talia I’m glad you or Derek didn’t go to meet her she seemed really nice, grandmotherly even. She is not on our side, Danvers you said she wasn’t attacked but she said she was”.


	12. News

“She wasn’t attacked by the council or hunters”

“Are you saying she was attacked but by someone else?”

“Did you see any rebuilding going on while you were there?” ask Derek 

“Actually no I mean we still have shops on Main Street we’re weeks away from reopening, heck our restaurant only reopened last week it was damaged so badly.”

“The place didn’t look like it was attacked at all, she said the Alpha pack got in touch with her to scare her and they were the bad guys”. 

“She did leave some papers out and I copied everything she had on them. Papers appear in Stiles hands while the pen was writing Stiles was thinking she could do with knowing three months worth of information that Satomi had written down, turns out the pen copied all the information she wanted.

As they go through the papers the realised that there were two numbers written down as belonging to the Alpha pack. According to the diary three months ago after a phone call the alpha reverse the call on the phone and wrote the number down. There was a diary entry for today with a different number for the alpha pack. “If I didn’t know better”, says Derek “I would think this diary entry was written to be found by you”.

Everyone agreed “There has to be another one if she truly keeps one with with helpful information in it. Who’s to say we call one of these numbers and it’s not a trap to know if we’re on to her. We don’t know who these two numbers belong to, but I’m sure the alpha pack are on our side. She wanted you to see this information Stiles”.

“You’re right Derek” she smiles and another set of papers appears, everyone looks stunned at the papers in her hands. “I told magic to copy her diary for the last three months so if there were two diaries it would have copied both of them. The beauty of a non specific spell sometimes is beautiful”, from the new papers in her hands everyone could see the names of different packs in the United States who had joined with the hunters or that Gerald though could be turned to his cause. There were suspected names of people in the alpha pack and everything that the hunters can get on them including a phone number for the leader of the group.

“I can’t believe she allowed herself to be compromised”, says Talia

“She said the two of you were good friends, I didn’t want to be a bitch and say why have I never seen you at the house of your good friend”. Talia laughs

“Let’s move up the wedding to tomorrow”, says Cora “If that okay with everyone I know there’s not enough time to plan a big wedding, I’m just upset Laura can’t be here”.

“Well if only pack members are invited I can pop in and get her and her husband and Peter and his family tomorrow and take them back home. I’m sure their second can handle things for a while”.

“Thank you Stiles I’ll call them now and see if they can make it” Cora leaves the room with the phone at her ear.

“Why don’t you help mum and Cora with the wedding details and I’ll make a list of who’s the good and bad guys from these diary entries”.

Stiles pull Derek up unto his feet “Why don’t we all see how what we need to do for tomorrow and leave this till at least after the wedding”. The wedding day went off without a hitch, Derek liked the fact the wedding date wasn’t know before hand so they didn’t really have to worry too much about security they switched the parol men and woman’s out on the borders to the town so everyone had a chance to enjoy the day.

Stiles realised what a great idea this was of Cora’s because she knew if other packs or the council knew about the wedding they would have thought it a good moment to strike the Hale Pack while they were happy and not on guard.

The next day they looked through the diary entries again they now know that Deucalion was the leader of the pack as well as twins Ethan and Aiden, a woman name kali and a large man name Ennis.

They call the number that the alpha had for them, no one answered they left a message saying they were on their side and they left a number for them to call. The Hales didn’t know if they would ever hear from the pack, after all who’s to say that they were still using that same number.

Stiles and Derek were eating at Gino’s with their children when Lydia walked in the door and headed for their table. “Do you mind if I join you I got some news?”, they indicate for her to sit which she does she says hello to Emily and Noah. “Gerald has been spotted in New Jersey, Actually spot by someone there is photo evidence, correct me if I’m wrong but a man who’s been living in the shadow for years building up an army allows themselves to be seen because they want to be Don’t they?”.

“Stiles stops feeding Noah and look at Lydia “That’s correct”.

“The problem” says Derek “Is why now he must figure he doesn’t need to hide anymore, our pack, Laura’s pack and Peter’s pack was hit all at the same time along with some of our allied packs. He didn’t really hit other packs just packs connected to our three packs”.

“So it’s not just the council who are freaking out about us getting too powerfully it’s the rogue hunters as well . I would be interested to know what was said to cause the alliance”, says Stiles. 

“I think we all would like to know that”, says Lydia. She orders herself a drink while wanting for the Hales to finish eating. When they were done Derek went to pay the bill while Lydia and Stiles walk out the restaurant with Noah and Emily. “How are you Lydia? I get the feeling that there is another reason why you wanted to see me”.

Lydia looks at Derek at the counter then back at Stiles and her kids “Another time”.

“Derek can take the kids home and you and I can talk”, Lydia looks uncertain but nods. “I’ll just let Derek know what we’re doing. Let’s go for ice cream and talk when Derek leaves they walk to the ice cream shop they order and sit in the booth waiting on their dessert. “What’s going on Lydia?”, the waitress bring their dessert a slice of lemon meringue ice cream pie for Stiles, and a butter pecans sundae for Lydia. They start eating and Lydia suddenly says “I’m pregnant”.

“That’s great news, Jackson must be overjoyed to know that he will have a family of his own I know he’s been wanting to be a dad for the longest time. You guys are amazing with Emily and Noah”, Stiles stops talking when she sees Lydia’s facial expression “Do you not want to be pregnant?”.

“I do so much and Jackson was adopted I know how much giving his child a mum and dad who wants them mean to him”.

“But?”

“Is now the best time, we know that there is a big battle brewing I can’t bring a baby into that”.

“Sometimes a small glimmer of hope is enough to make a person want to continue and thrive, talk to Jackson he should know about the baby. Whatever you decide to do he has a right to know. Issac Just had a brand new son there’s still a war coming something to think about. You know what keeps me going when we’re fighting knowing my babies are their waiting for me, knowing I’ve something to live for”.

“I wanted to be a mum for so long and I’m worry now about him or her welfare and they’re not even born yet”.

“Welcome to motherhood”, smile Stiles.

Lydia’s whole face lights up and they continue eating their dessert, after eating with Lydia, Stiles goes and sees her grandparents to her surprise she sees Claudia sitting with them.

A memory appears in Stiles mind of her and Claudia.


	13. Omission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learn some home truths

Stiles remembers being five years old and she and her mother were planting flowers in the garden of her old house and her mother raising a hand over a flower and it growing. “Mum, you’re my mother why do I remember you now but not when I first saw you again months ago”.

“My magic has been replenishing and I’m stronger I took the memory block off you”.

“I went to your funeral, I cried over you being sick, I cried over not having a mother when my dad was drinking himself silly and I didn’t know if I could cope. I cried missing you hating that you suffered so much before you died”. Claudia goes to her and makes to hug her but Stiles moves out the way. She looks at her grandparents “Did you know she was alive?”

They shake their heads “We thought she died”, says Tabitha 

“So I have a sister you knew nothing about and now my dead mother is alive how does all these things happened and you as king and queen don’t know. I feel a familiar bond with her now, grandfather did you feel it all the while she was a prisoner?”.

“She was too far away and her fae magic was dampened, it wasn’t till we saw her weeks ago that we knew she was alive”.

“And you never thought to say hey Stiles your mother isn’t dead she’s alive didn’t you think I needed to know that. If I didn’t come by today I wouldn’t still be in the dark wouldn’t I?”

“Claudia needed time to get herself together and we respected her decision we maybe king and queen Lily but we’re not gods. We don’t know everything that happens in this town”.

“How does my mother get kidnapped and I’m told she’s sick and go to her funeral and you didn’t know something was wrong. My mother fooled you as well into thinking she’s sick?”

“Your father didn’t mind us spending time with you in this realm but he didn’t like us, your mother choose him over being queen one day. We were told she died, we weren’t told she was sick we didn’t know the first time we heard about it was when he asked us to remove your memories”.

“It would seem people have been messing with my memory without my permission for my benefit”. She cries “Its just lies and lies with you all, the people who are supposed to not lie to me. It’s ironic as fae we can’t lie but somehow you’ve lied to me constantly”.

“Stiles”, her mother and grandparents say to her at the same time “I can’t deal with this right now I need time, is there anything else you’ve not told me”. Edward and Tabitha look uncomfortable “Sarah is my sisters child”. 

“I need time mum I’m glad you’re alive”, she disappears and reappears in her bedroom she breaks down and falls asleep. She’s awoken by Derek stroking her face “Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes what’s wrong you don’t stay in bed in the afternoon”.

“Claudia is my mum”, he looks surprise at her words “She died when you were eight”.

“The story she told us about how she was rip away from her family was about me and my dad”.

“She choose to go with them so you could live that’s very courageous”.

“I’m so angry with my grandparents and her all that time, Derek two months she’s been here and she didn’t say a word to us. And get this Sarah is my cousin as well I bet they were all having a laugh at my expense everyone knowing the truth and not saying anything to me. I have a right to be angry right?”.

“You do but they didn’t technically lie to you they just didn’t tell you the truth, you’ve had a lot of shocks today, your mother is alive, you have a cousin and this year you find out you have a twin sister on top of everything it’s a lot to take in. You’re going to need time to process everything Lydia’s mother is dying you get to have yours back. You’re very lucky it must be hard for Claudia she was a prisoner, tortured and god knows what else and she kept going she even helped us while forced to make the different Julie’s. She’s a brave, strong woman I see where you get your determination from, give her a chance, Mathew abused you she’s had 20 years of abuse find your common ground. She has grandkids who would help her in her recovery of that I have no doubt. He leaves the room and Derek goes to see her Grandparents.

“There is no way she wouldn’t have felt hurt my boy it would have been too much on Claudia just being free and meeting you guys straight away”. Derek nods he understood what Edward was trying to say but he was angry on his wife’s behalf. “You could have told her even if Claudia wasn’t ready to have a conversation with her she should have known about her mother and cousin you made the decision to not tell her straightaway about her sister and you did it twice more with her cousin and her mother. She bought Sarah into our pack not really knowing who she was, shes going to have a hard time trusting you”.

He leaves them and goes back to his house he walks in the house and head for the dinning room where he sees people were already seated. “Right he’s here lets eat I’m starving”, says Cora.

Dinner was a lovely affair both Stiles and Derek did their best to not bring the mood down of the table. “Lydia and Jackson are expecting”, says Talia.

“She told me this afternoon I’m happy for them”.

“ Mamma what’s wrong?” Ask Emily 

“Nothing for you to worry about sweetie”.

“But mama you’re sad”,

“Mama just got some news she wasn’t expecting that’s all sweetie”. Everyone looks at her. “Emily sweetheart why don’t you help me get the biscuits from the kitchen”.

“Ok dad”, she follows Derek into the kitchen. “What’s going on Stiles?” Ask Talia once Emily leaves the room. 

“Now is not the time for the conversation Talia it’s still too raw”. Everyone looks at her with concern “I don’t want my children to see me cry please leave it”. 

“Of course dear”, says Talia.

Cora walk up to her and hugs her from behind “We got you”. Derek comes back in the room with a bowl of mash potatoes and stew while Emily carries a small basket of biscuits. “This food is delicious Talia you out did yourself”.

“Thank you Stiles, my granddaughter and grandson helped me with dessert”.

“Mama I help grandma put apples in the pie, Noah and I had a great time with grandma”. 

“I’m glad baby, how about tomorrow we have a day of watching movies starting with the princess and the frog and some of the same chicken we had at uncle Peters. Everyone at the table started to worry, for Stiles to want a day like that they knew she was hurting and hurting bad.

“I think a day of movies and chicken sounds lovely”, says Talia.” After diner was over Stiles went to bed she took her kids with her and they sit up in bed watching tv. She looks up when she heard the bedroom door open and Derek comes in he joins his family on the bed.


	14. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences of Allison’s betrayal is laid bare

The next day no one ask Stiles what was wrong, it was clear whatever she was dealing with she needed time to process it. They had a relaxing day as a family everyone took the day of work Stiles was grateful to be part of the Hale family. The next day she went to see her mother she needed to talk to her before telling the Hales about her. She was sat in Claudia room in the castle “I don’t want you to think I’m upset you’re here or I hate you I don’t. You choose to suffer for me and for that I’m grateful. I wished so many times you were alive and here you are I have a mother again”.

“Knowing there was a chance I would see you again is what made me fight to stay alive, I heard your father died I’m sorry”.

“It’s funny he was a functioning alcoholic towards the ends but I can see now it was knowing that they took you and you were suffering that drove him to drink”.

“Was he a good father to you?”

“He tried his best, now I know the truth I wished I tried harder with him”.

“I hear you’re a vet and emissary to the Hale Pack and alpha mate I’m so proud of you, I’m glad you’re no longer with a man who beats you. I don’t ever want you to think so little of yourself that you think it’s okay a man beats you and it’s okay to stay with him. What made you leave him in the end?”

“He actually dumped me on the day I gave birth to Emily in the hospital Derek was visiting his nephew and we met again and the rest is history”.

“You stayed with him while pregnant and he hit you, you should have gotten out find a shelter or something, if he didn’t dump you, you would have gone home with him with a newborn that it’s fair to say he would have no problem hurting when she wouldn’t stop crying. I desperately wanted to leave my captors but was unable to if you have the choice to leave always leave an abusive relationship”.

“I killed the guy Mathew not so long ago ripped out his heart”, she tells her mother everything that’s been going on. 

“Do you want to meet your grandkids?”

“I do Lily I really do, are you still upset with your grandparents?”

“Yes I need time, am I okay telling the Hales then eventually the pack you’re my mum?”.

“You can tell them Lily but right now I want to spend all my time in this realm for now, I don’t mind visiting the human realm and I would love to see how much Beacon Hills has change. But twenty years in the human realm being torture almost daily wearing a shock collar as put me off it”.

“I understand mum here you know you’re one hundred percent safe am I okay bringing the kids by around six?” Her mother nods “I would love that Lily. Stiles hugs her mother “I have to go I’m on my lunch hour from the vets”.

Stiles calls Derek while she had a break in between clients at the vets practice. “I spoke to mum she’s amazing she prefers being with my grandparents right now to living in this realm but she wants to see the kids I said we would bring them by around six”.

“That’s fine I’ll pick you up after work, love you babe”

“Love you too”

Stiles finished work and she and Derek went home she saw Issac and Sarah in the living room, she felt somewhat awkward. She ask Sarah to step outside with her “I know you’re my cousin”.

“I’m sorry I wanted to tell you but the king and queen forbid me to tell you”.

“Does Issac know?”

“No, he’s busy at work and I look after David and James in the day, I always steer the conversation away from family when he starts asking questions”.

“He can’t know about me being like you, that’s an order from your future queen, James is old enough to pick up conversations and repeat them”.

“Okay I won’t say anything” they walk back inside the house and Stiles pick up Noah and kisses him she turns to Issac. “I take it you guys are staying for dinner?” He nods 

“Great, Derek the kids and I need to go somewhere for a bit but we should be back shortly”.

“This is Noah and this is Emily guys this is your other grandmother this is my mum”.

“Emily looked confused “I thought she’s in heaven like grandpa?”

“No sweetie she was just away for a while” Emily hugs Claudia and she begins to cry “Mama grandma is crying”.

“I think she’s happy sweetie to meet you and your brother, Emily sits in Claudia’s lap and Stiles hands her a drink. She and Derek make sure the children came to the fae realm at least once a day to eat the fae food now that Stiles saw how Claudia was when she was freed she was determined the children spent more time in this realm with magic strengthening them.  
Stiles promised Claudia that Ella would bring the children by each day for her to see them and invited her mother to the family’s restaurant for a meal.

After Issac and his family left Stiles told the family about Claudia being her mum and Sarah her cousin. She felted unburdened after she and Derek laid in bed when a thought occurred to her “Oh god”. Derek sat up in bed “What’s the matter?”

“I just realised James has to die the oath Allison took was binding, grandpa gave him time when I ask him to not kill James. He has two weeks left to live a blood oath has to be fulfil I was so busy after the fight that I forgot about that”.

“Issac and Chris will be crush”.

“Chris would have researched blood oaths and know that he would lose his grandchild and what I ask gramps to do was just delaying everything”.

“We will tell them in the morning”, the next day Issac and Chris was summoned to Derek’s office and told the bad news. “I’m sorry but there is nothing to be done Stiles gave you time”. 

“Why does she only remember now?” screams Chris 

“We have been rebuilding, sorting prisoners out, if it wasn’t for her James would have been dead already. Allison choose power over her own flesh and blood and condemn him to death. The only saving grace in all this is that David wasn’t in her belly at the time of the oath or he would be in the same position. I’m truly sorry I know how much you both love that little boy. I hope Chris that you stay with us and be there for your other grandson”.

“I knew this day would come I don’t want it to happen but damn it why did she crave power so much, I should have gotten her away from that man when I had the chance everyone in my family saw he was a good for nothing but me”.

“We have to be strong Chris for David”, says Issac 

Two weeks later James went to sleep and never woke up and was buried, to stop the rumours that maybe someone did something sinister. Derek reminded the pack that Allison took a blood oath and by betraying them she doomed her son.

As someone with small children Stiles couldn’t imagine losing your child but she knew Issac had his son and mate and he would eventually be okay. She was worried about Chris he started training more and more, angry that his father costed him his daughter and a grandson. Stiles and Derek tried to include Chris more and more in pack activities so anger wasn’t his only emotion.

Derek and Stiles went to see her grandparents they walk in the throne room to see Tabitha and Edward in conversation with Thomas. “What the hell how are you here the magic in this place should have killed you, you’re not fae. What the hell is going on here?”.


	15. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to this part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’ll have been enjoying this series so far

Her grandparents don’t say anything “Are you two working together?” Thomas disappears 

“What’s going on grandpa, because I saw just a man in a realm that’s impossible for him to get to”

“I’m sorry I can’t tell you anything except we’re the good guys”.

“Are you really because it seems your habit of not sharing information is still continuing how can I trust you if I keep seeing reasons not to”. She takes Derek hands and they disappear and reappear in Derek’s car.

Her phone rings “Hello”, she straightens up “Hello Deucalion how do I know this is you?” She puts the call on speaker.

“Dr Hale your former alpha was the greatest alpha in the country and I’m hearing good things about you and your mate. I know you visited that woman I’ve spies watching her, make sure to take down this number as it’s different to the one you called before that one is like an answering machine”.

“It has been three months since your battle with the council and rogue hunters and they are getting more and more people to their cause”.

“How do you know all this?”, ask Derek

“Who was that?”, ask Deucalion 

“Derek”, replies Stiles

“Alpha Hale it’s a pleasure to speak to you, because of you we know so much about wolfsbane and the rogue hunters”.

“Thank you for the complement alpha but my wife played a big part in our new found knowledge”.

“Forgive me alpha Hale and alpha mate, I have some data of people and packs that are loyal to Gerald Argent. They have infiltrated the highest office of government and must be stopped before we find ourselves supernaturals and non supernaturals slaves to a mad man”.

“If you can send me those data I would be gratefully”, says Derek “Do we know how he’s being funded?”

“His supporters are gladly handing over their money to him”.

“That woman, why do you call her that and did you and your pack fight her?”

“I stupidly thought she was an ally she pretended to be one and I was almost killed because of it but she underestimated us and we kept her a prisoner in her own house for six weeks. We saw her diaries and the extend of her involvement with Gerald, did you know they were lovers when we realised that we left but some people in her pack didn’t want to be there but couldn’t leave so they spy for us. That’s how we knew you were there Stiles so you know you can trust us I’ll tell you this. We’re called the alpha pack but we’re are than just alphas, we have been painted as that and as the big bad, we use that to our advantage it helps protect the people with us if people are scared of us”.

“If you’re not evil wouldn’t you want people to know that?”

“As long as Gerald is going for power the people will never believe the truth he needs to demonise us to make the council look like it’s needed, and make no mistake he’s running the council”.

“We can’t meet up right now it wouldn’t look good for us to be seen with you no offence”. Deucalion laughs “Non taken, Thomas said you were a firecracker Stiles “.

“You met thomas?”, ask Derek 

“Yes several months ago he allowed himself to be caught then told me who he really was in regards to the council I’m still trying to figure out what he’s. I strongly believe the big battle will be in Beacon Hills for that myself and the other alphas on our side will come to your aid”.

“Thank you”, says Derek 

Stiles makes a new email account and gives it to the alpha who sent her information that he has on Gerald and his men, they in turn came him information on packs that was with them most of the alphas information and there’s were the same.

They go home and let the Hales know the new information, Stiles gives Ella the afternoon off and she Derek and the kids spent time together by the pool, she’s swimming with Noah when she sees her mother walk outside in a swimsuit “ Derek invited me I hope that’s okay”.

“Of course it is”, Emily hops of the sun lounger and run towards her grandmother excitedly. They all spend the afternoon swimming and enjoying each other’s company Stiles was glad to see her mother finally left the fae realm but she couldn’t help thinking about the war that was coming and how it could take with it the people she loves.

“Mum my wards didn’t go off when you and the council first came why was that?”

“We’re family connected by blood so I was able to disarm it just like you would be able to do with mine but not my parents”.

“I’m scared of what’s coming”, she says honestly. Derek looks at her, “Being scared makes us more aware and alert and keeps us safe. We fought and won several times the odds are on our side”.

“But you can’t be sure”

“No Stiles I can’t be but let’s hope we come out on top if we fall it doesn’t bare thinking about Issac with a new baby and Lydia being pregnant. My mom is back to her old self again there is reasons to fight in our pack”.

“Come on let’s get these kids fed and watered”, Stiles was glad of her mums distraction. It’s then she notices they have had the house to themselves for hours “Where is everyone?”

“They all went out to give us space”, says Derek “I ask them to”. Stiles kisses him “Thank you why don’t we go out to eat mum I promised you a meal at our family’s restaurant”.

“I don’t know people will remember me as being with the group that cause the death of their loves ones. People will remember you not killing anyone you’re my mum I’m not ashamed of that fact but if you want to stay in we will but you have to face the real world at some point”.

“Let’s go out”, says Claudia “I’m through hiding away”, they got dress and pilled into the Range Rover for the short drive to Gino. When they got there there were whispering and glances their way. Stiles and Derek choose a table where they could be seen.

Stiles stands up “Everyone this is my mum Claudia some of you may remember her, she’s not going anywhere”. She sits back down and starts tending to her children, they order and are eating their meals when a pack members sees Claudia and shouts “Murder”.

“She did not harm anyone when she came here, she was a victim of theirs”.

“She maybe a victim but she’s alive my brother is dead because of her”, shouts the young man.

“Your brother is dead because the council and the rogue hunters killed him not my mother-in-law”.

“Your mother-in-law?”

“Yes Paul”

“How do we know she’s not working for them against us?”

“Paul you saw the state she was in, tell me could she have even lifted her arm up?”

He hesitates in his answer, “She was still with them”.

“This discussion is over she’s not a threat”, he sits back down to eat ignoring Paul who didn’t look too happy.

“Stiles holds her mother’s hand “We’re here with you, you’re not alone in this when I was a kid and I was scared you use to say as a family we can get through anything do you know why”.

“Love is the glue”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 chapter 1 will be posted next Wednesday it’s call Not trusting leaves an opening.


End file.
